The Song
by DemonLordChi
Summary: The story Of love and Friendship(well not in the beginning). When A girl is told to do a Pan pal she never thought she would meet an Awesome guy like Gilbert he is sometimes sweet and sometimes he just gets on her Nerves but she likes him ether way. but what happens when the pass comes and ruin there friendship and worst. Their love. No moving on till i have some ideas.
1. The Not so Friendly Beginning

The Pan Pal Sires:

Book One:

The Song Of You

(Hetalia FanFic)

By DemonLordChi

A/N: hello I'm new to this really I am so go easy on me and everything. And also umm I like to say hi and I love cookies I know this is random but you will see why I did it. Anyways I got this idea from someone he really is a good writer and everything so I like to point out that it really was his idea and everything. So yeah. Anyways. I like saying anyways wow I'm weird but besides that when you see () it just what I, in the real me, was thinking. Shocking I know XD

Character.

Name: Raven Timewood

Age: I don't know how old Prussia is but I'm saying he's 18 so she's 17 but is going on an 18

About her; she awesome like always (XD so made for each other) and is very popular but has no real friend's and never wants one. Because of something happened which she was not going to tell anyone.

Let the story began... *All loves to everyone* Hope you like it. Please do. *blush's lightly*

Chapter 1: The beginning of a not so friendly friendship

The day was cloudy and looked like it was about to rain. Raven was looking out at the sky with her blue eyes. She was thinking about what school is going to be like probably people being scared of her because she so cool they can't talk to her. She closed her eyes and finished her toast and heard her phone ring telling her it was time for her to go to School. She sighed and got up grabbing her stuff and walked out of her house and locking it behind her. Her family was In Germany or something but then they have to go somewhere different. They always move one place to another so she moved to Japan. She as she was walking to her school she was listening to her song, a song she really did sing.

Today I feel surrounded  
Today I am connected  
Today I am a part of something more  
As if every cell were singing  
Still, I can't embrace it  
Every silver lining has a cloud

As she was walking by people where walking near here whispering something about her. Saying something about how amazing she is. But she couldn't hear them through her song. She slowly made it to school. Hyouka high. She read the sign and sighed once more. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Raven. Not like she cared anyways. She had someone walk up from behind her and he was talking to her but she couldn't hear her with the music was playing. But they didn't know she was listening to it because of her black hair was in the way. So they thought she didn't want to be talked to. She slowly got to her class and looked at the board to see where she was sitting like always she was in the back of the class near the window. She walked over to her seat with a dark smile. She let people look at her. She sat down and places her stuff in neatly and was still not hearing anyone with her arties singing her favourite song.

I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child

Raven notice everyone was looking at her but didn't care much. She then took off her ear phones and looked forward to where the teacher would come and sit. There was something written on the board that scared and wondered why she didn't notice it before. It was 'Pen Pal' she knew this thing happened every year she just hoped she didn't have to do it this year. Because of what happened last year. She sighed and calmed down and shakes it off. She was going to have to do this anyways may as well get it over right? She notice the teacher walk in with a smile. She had him last year and liked him. He may make her do it but not forced her to do it. But she needs the marks anyways no fighting this year. She failed last year which was because of the thing that happened. She sighed the teacher told them what they were doing today and started to call out everyone's name and asked everyone to talk about themselves then they would come up and get a Pan Pal and start to write to them. 'Wow teach is getting to the point fast' she thought with a dark smile. She can never help having her dark smile. She looked out the window and notice it started to rain. She sighed and watches the sky cry out to everyone. She was thinking about her Pan Pal and hoped she didn't get the same thing happened to her. But she heard that they did something to make sure it didn't happen. Her thought was disturbed by the teacher calling out her name. She looked over to her teacher and got up. "My name is Raven Time and I like nothing" she said and walked over to the teacher her hands out and that signature smile of her. Which crepes the teacher a little, they never saw her really smile anymore which scared the teachers even more. The teacher gives her the Emil address to her and said this "Be nice and be careful with this guy he's-" the teacher said but was stopped when she said

"I know I will" she said then turned around and sat down to write a letter. She looked at it and wonders. Her Pan pal was a boy? His name is Gilbert? And He lives in Germany? But there was letters next to it P.R.U

What a nice name and what is P.R.U? She asked herself then raised her hand.

"Yes Raven?" The teacher looked at her confused.

"Why is mine a boy. I thought Pan Pals in school are only allowed to have Girl's Girl pan pals and Boy's Boy pan pals" she asked

"Oh well you see they had an extra student that was a boy and we have an extra student which is a girl aka you. So we put you together but you can't send anything of yourself" the teacher said with a dark smile of his own.

Ass. She said to herself and then continued on what to write till it hit her and she started to type away. Ok I got it.

Dear Gilbert,

Hello I am Raven; I live in Japan and have no friends. I don't want one so don't talk to me or I'll come down there and ripe out your balls and give them to some sharks. I have no time for this Bull crap so have a nice day.

You're pissed off Pan Pal

Raven Time

Ps what with the P.R.U?

She sighed and let the war of talking began. She heard a Ping and saw it was from her Pan Pal.

That was fast. She thought and clicked on it.

A/N: yeah no Gilbert in this chapter sorry. But you will hear from him soon. I tell you know there will be a war between PISS OFF people aka Raven and Prussia. *evil smile* let the war began and sorry if it's really bad. And even thought you guys may not like it I'm still going to make more so thank you *bows.* the songs used where Young and Beautiful by forget her name. And Today Halou(?) i think i spelled it write.


	2. Lets be friends Please

**Oh yeah I forgot that thing people do it's like this I don't own anyone but my character Raven Right so there. If I was The owner of Hetalia I would make Canada My boyfriend and He would be the Coolest character every and The hottest and No one would be allowed to touch him because you would have you head rip off your head and feed to some wolf in Canada So BACK OFF FROM MY BOYFRIEND. *Hisses like a cat and is being hold back by Mattie (Canada)***

**Mattie: Reasons why we don't let her do this we are very sorry please go own and read. **

**Disclaimer: You wouldn't want me to own it or all of your heads would be cute off. **

_Chapter 2: Lets be friends please_

~~~IN Germany somewhere with Gilbert in that country so he like right there in Germany and yeah ok on with the story me ~~~

The sky looked like it was about to cry and that what Gilbert was feeling that day. His brethren told him get out of the house and get to school, which he didn't want. But still he went. But that was not the real reason for it. It was the thing that was going to happen at school today. His uniform was like something out of a Japanese school. But it was green and gross. It didn't even suite him. He sighed as he walked to school. He was thinking about something that he didn't notice his friends coming up behind him but once he passed the gate his friends Fancies and Toni ambushed him and tackled him to the ground which shocked them but they all laughed at the end of it. Then Gilbert pushes them off and got up and dusts himself and continued to walk to the school. But with putting his arms around his shoulder and Talking about how love the ladies that are in the school and wounded if they are going to be in there class this year. But Toni was there just rolling his eyes at his French friend with a smirk noticing something was off with Gilbert but didn't say anything right now. As they walked into the same class they looked at the bored and saw that they Toni was sitting in the front and the Frances and Gilbert where sitting in the back but in different corners. Gilbert nearest the window and Fancies in the other side of the room and as Gilbert sat down he looked out the window. He notices the first rain drop and sighed then looked to the front of the class. The teacher walked in and everyone was silent. The teacher told them they were doing a Pan Pal thing where you make friends. The teacher called out everyone name. And once his name was called he got up and walked over to the teacher with his hand out. The teacher notice he was not making a smart ass remark on this and asked him if he was alright he shrugged and grabbed the computer and the name of his Pan pal. He sat down at his desk and opened his computer and then turned it on. With a sigh he notices his Pen Pals name from under the computer.

_Timewood that's a weird name. _He said with a smirk then pulls out the paper to see that it was Raven Timewood a Female. _Wait what why did I get a female. Why couldn't Frances get... wait that a good thing she with me. _He said and sighed then raised his hand.

"Yes Gilbert?" the teacher asked with a smile.

"Sir I think you mixed up my Pan Pal with someone else this is a female don't we have a rule that stats that a Male would have Male pan Pal and a Girl would have a Female Pan Pal?"

The teacher laughed "Nope I did not Mr Gilbert I got the right person for you. The reason for that is because we have more boys in this class then girl and they have more Girls Now I believe you Pan Pal sent you something fun" the teacher said with a smile.

Gilbert given up and when back to the computer and logged in to his e-mail account, he also wondered what the teacher meant by that. He sighed and notices he got something from his Pan Pal and clicked on it.

Shortly after reading it he was pissed off but was laughing as well. _This girl got some humor in her. I like her already. _He smirked and typed back

_Dear Pissed off Pan Pal Raven Timewood,_

_ I am the Awesome Gilbert. And also love you humour even thought it was not funny at first. And is hoping that was a joke so I can live. But I would mind having you as a friend even though you don't want one. I would also say that everyone needs a friend no one is alone in this world. Not even myself. Ok I sound soooo out of character but whatever. I would also so warn you that are you get a weird massage and that is sent to you that was my dear friend Francis (sarcasms) he's a perk don't mind him. Anyways let me tell you about myself. I am from Prussia. That was the P.R.U part. And I have two friends named Francis (he's from France) and Toni (he's from Spain) that is all I am going to tell you about them. Anyways I have also brethren name he's from Grammy and I'm the oldest but the thing is i don't know how we are brethrens. It's weird. So that's all about me so far. I also am Awesome at everything. But nothing girly and all that. Eww. Anyways off i got with my marry ways_

_ Your AWESOME Pan Pal_

_ Gilbert_

_P.S Please do not cut off my balls and feed it to sharks. I would like to fuck people you know I'm a guy i need them to have some fun with the ladies. *wink wink*_

He sends it with a sigh. He is going to need a lot of help after being her Pan Pal. With that sent he didn't get anything back or she just not replaying to him anymore so he logged off and sighed. But then again she said she didn't want a Pan Pal so he just sent it to piss her off more. Then he looked out of the window and watched it rain. Something was up with Prussia but what?

(A/N) so that it for now hope you liked it or what not. Please comment or Review or like or fav or whatever I don't mind having no reviews but if you want the story better you need to rewive. And if you have an idea for the story hit me with your best shot and everything. I was Also having a hard time being Prussia right now so I'm sorry. But I'll make it up to you guys. And guess what I write faster then normal authors. So sometimes you would get this story faster on weekends and on weekdays you will have it every last afternoon. And this one short sorry again -.- this is also my first fanfic so go easy on me. People read the story too.


End file.
